Punks and Preps
by Silver-Shadow-Fox
Summary: Kagome: A punky hanyou that kicks ass. InuYasha: A punky hanyou who kicks ass. NOTE TO SELF: Never mix the two together! Kagome's the new kid, or shall I say hanyou? There she get the rep of a punky girl who is Kouga's 'woman'. KagInu SanMir
1. Default Chapter

HI YA!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THIS STORY!!! IT IS KEWL! I HOPE YOU PEOPLE THINK SO TOO!!!!! THIS IS NOT THE REAL FIRST CHAPPIE, BUT SOMETHING LIKE IT. HERE IT IS!!!!!  
  
AGES!  
  
Kagome ~ 16 ~ Punk  
  
Inu-yasha ~ 17~ Punk  
  
Miroku ~ 17 ~ Punk  
  
Sango ~ 16 ~ Punk  
  
Sesshoumaru ~ 22 ~ Prep  
  
Rin ~ 19 ~ Prep  
  
Kikyo ~ 18 ~ Prep  
  
Kagura ~ 19 ~ Prep  
  
Kouga ~ 18 ~ Prep  
  
Naraku ~ 19 ~ Punk / Prep  
  
Myoga ~ 47 ~ None  
  
ABOUT THEM!  
  
1. Kagome, Inu-yasha, Miroku, Sango = friends / or more then friends?  
  
2. Sesshoumaru, Rin = bf and gf 6. Kouga = Prep that likes girls a lot!  
  
3. Kikyo, Kagura = bff  
  
4. Naraku = heart breaker  
  
5. Myoga =???? I don't know yet! 


	2. There's More to This Girl

HI YA!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE ACTUAL FIRST CHAPPIE!! SORRY! ...I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY, SO HERE YA PEOPLES GO!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER~ I don't own Inu-yasha!!!!!!!! * Stupid men in black suits. *  
  
There's More To This Girl  
  
BRING BRING  
  
A clawed hand picked up the black alarm clock. It read 6:30. Inu-yasha growled deep in his thought. One thing was in his mind. School. He lifted the blankets off of himself to revel his pj's. (Du! Perverts!) He got a shower in which is unusual, and got dressed. Today's outfit was a black t- shirt that said ' monkeys will rain coconuts on your parade'. He put on long black baggie caprices with a lot of pockets, and some chains. He ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and left for school on his skateboard.  
  
"Hey Yash!" Sango and Miroku yelled at him.  
  
"Hey guys!" Inu-yasha yelled back. Miroku was on his board also, and Sango was on her blades. The three of them went to school, all sighing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GOOD MORNING JAPAN!" yelled the alarm clock. A girl with long black nails turned off the alarm clock. She cussed at it, then got up. Kagome took a shower. When she was done, she put a towel on, and woke up her brother. He woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Get dressed, then make me a piece-o-toast, thanks Sota!" Kagome asked him as she was leaving out of the room. Kagome went to her room to get dressed. She admired herself after 10 minutes of picking the perfect outfit. She smiled and went down the stairs. Kagome grabbed a piece of toast, and went outside to her 'baby'. She ate the toast in 3 bites, and sat on her motorcycle. She put her hair under her Helmet as she put it on. She put the keys in the ignition and started the bike. She then drove to her new school for the first time.  
  
Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Sango were sitting in their usual spot underneath an apple tree, waiting for the bell to ring in 20 minutes. They liked to get to school early so they had more time to talk, and copy homework. Other people were at school early too, but not the whole school. Sango was drawing something on her arm, Miroku was looking through a magazine to get more perverted thoughts in his head, and Inu-yasha was listing into other people's conversations. All of their thoughts and actions were stopped when they saw a motorcycle pull into school! The person pulled into a parking spot, and turned the bike off. People saw immediately that it was a girl, but people had frowns on also. A punk. It went through everyone's mind, just because of what she was wearing. Long black leather pants that went a little lower then her belly button, and it had knee high flames. She wore a tight black leather tank top shirt, with matching red flames that went higher then her belly button. She had a silver belly button ring on her belly button. If that memorized people, then when her helmet was off, it would kill them. Waist length black hair with silver tips toppled out of the black and red helmet. She had long black claw like fingernails, and fangs. But what made people shiver was her ice blue eyes, and silver dog ears on the top of her head. She put her helmet on her bike, and backpack over her shoulders. She was walking up the stone steps when someone stopped her.  
  
"Hi, names Kouga, what's yours?" Kouga said, trying to sound sexy, but it didn't work. The new girl smiled, and turned to him, but stopped when she saw his tail.  
  
"Kagome," Kagome managed to say. She growled low in her throat. * Wolf, * Kagome thought. * Dog, demon! * Kouga thought at the same time. Kagome brushed past him and continued on her way. But Kouga stopped her.  
  
"I know what you are, were the same ya know," Kouga whispered to her. She turned around, and looked at him with those ice blue eyes.  
  
"We are not the same," Kagome said, then looked at Inu-yasha who was staring, "WE, are the same," Kagome said, nodding towards Inu-yasha. Then left Kouga standing there, looking at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha heard this, and his mouth flung open. * She is a hanyou, like me? * He thought, and looked at Miroku and Sango. They looked at him. Kouga figured it out when she was onside the building. * She is NOT like mutt face! * Kouga thought. Kagome went to the principle, Kaede, and tolled her that she was a hanyou. She said it was ok, but do you have anything that holds your power. Kagome nodded, and took a bracelet out of her pack. It was a silver chain that had some red mixed into it. Kaede gave Kagome her schedule and shooed Kagome to her homeroom. Kagome went to her locker and put her pack in it, then grabbed her things. She took out a piece of gum, and started to chew it. Kagome looked at her schedule and saw that she had art first thing. She went to her homeroom, and gave the teacher a note that Kaede gave to her. His eyes widened, and he nodded his head.  
  
"Class, this is Kagome Higurashi, she is new here so make her feel welcome, you can tack a seat next to... Sango Kirara, Sango, raise your hand." Sango did as she was tolled and raised her hand. Kagome smiled. She new that this girl was a punk, so she was happy. Sango was wearing a black t-shirt that said ' Shikon' on it in silver lettering, and black baggy pants with chains on it. Kagome sat down next to her and put the gum under the desk. The bell rang and it was time for art. Kagome got out of the room, and went to art. When she got there, she saw that Sango, and two boys were there. Kagome smiled and sat down next to Sango.  
  
"Hey, who are they?" Kagome asked, but was looking at Inu-yasha and he was looking at her. Sango smiled.  
  
"That is Miroku, careful, he is the worst henti on the planet," Sango said pointing at Miroku, he bowed, "And this is Inu-yasha, he is a ..." Sango didn't get to say the rest.  
  
"SHUT UP SANGO!" Inu-yasha yelled at her.  
  
"It ok, I already now, I AM after all the same," Kagome said pointing at his ears. Miroku and Sango hadn't noticed her ears though. They gasped when they saw that the moved.  
  
"You're a, a, a, a, a, a," Sango stuttered.  
  
"Half breed, mutt face, hanyou, freak, you name it that is what I am." Kagome said, a little hurt in her voice. She had already picked a piece of paper and had started drawing. He ears twitched in concentration. She stopped, looked at her ears as though she could see them and muttered " darn ears." She got back to work and started drawing again. Sango and Miroku were drawing also but Inu-yasha couldn't concentrate. Kagome was beautiful, strong, and a hanyou! At the end of art class the teacher looked at everyone's paper. She gave everyone compliments and tolled tem what to fix. She came to their table and looked at Miroku's.  
  
"Miroku, this is not right, this is the 5th time in I week!" The teacher said. She sighed and went to Inu-yasha. He was the best so far.  
  
"Inu-yasha, you continue to amaze me, A+ again.' She said. She went to Sango afterwards.  
  
"Sango, this is cute, but next time stay away from the oil crayons, it is all over you hands." The teacher said. Then she looked at Kagome's picture. She dropped her notebook and put her glasses on. Everyone saw this and went to see Kagome's picture. The dropped whatever they had in their hands. It was black and white, but there was some gray in there also. A picture of a girl under a light post, her hair blew in the wind. Her eyes were closed but tears were streaming down her face. Everyone's mouth flew open. It was the beast! Better then some artists! Kagome finished the black around the girl and looked up. She jumped out of her seat, literally! She didn't know that everyone was looking at her picture. She jumped high in the air, higher then most people, and hit her head on the ceiling. She put her hands on her head and landed on the table, breaking it in half. This caused Sango to fall and Miroku to fall. Inu-yasha, the teacher, and the rest of the class fell. Kagome was struggling to breath. She was at the bottom. She swam to the end, but only managed her hand to poke out, then she went limp.  
  
Kagome woke up a little after everyone got up. Her eyes fluttered, and she saw that people were surrounding her. She got up and rubbed her ears.  
  
"OW! What the @$&% happened?" Kagome screamed. Everyone looked at her. Inu- yasha went next to her and stuck out his hand.  
  
"You broke the table after you jumped out of your skin, then passed out when people landed on top of you. Kagome stared at him, then jumped up, ignoring Inu-yasha's hand. The bell rang half a second later. Everyone left, not saying anything. 4 more periods later it was lunch. Kagome went on her motorcycle and drove off to Mc Donald's and got a Big Mac, a soda, and 4 apple pies. She drove 2 minutes later and arrived at the school 5 minutes later. She was back in school before ten minutes! She sat down next to Sango and gave her 1 pie, Miroku 1 pie, and Inu-yasha 1 pie. She bit into her Mac and thought bliss. She gobbled it up, then drank her soda.  
  
"Kagome, you're not supposed to leave school boundaries," Sango said, but then ate her apple pie. "So I am soooooo glad that you are a punk." Sango finished. Kagome smiled, but felt something on her rear.  
  
"HENTI," Kagome cried then turned around. "Never mess with a hanyou." She said, the slapped him so hard that he flew back into the prep table. A certain demon saw this and rushed to her side.  
  
"That $&%#&* didn't harm you did he?" Kouga asked and growled. "No one touches my woman!" Kouga yelled at Miroku.  
  
"YOUR WOMAN! YOU @$$h0|e! I am NOT your woman!" Kagome yelled in his face, then punched HIM to and walked into the building. People stared at her, but went inside to go to class when the bell rang. Kagome was on the edge all afternoon. Finally the last bell rang and Kagome went to her locker. She got her backpack and saw Sango waiting for her.  
  
"I love how you beat the #$&* out of Kouga!" Sango said. "Look, Me and the gang go and hang out at the pizzeria after school the hang out at Miroku's, wanna come?" Sango asked.  
  
"Love to, but I have something after school, sorry, maybe tomorrow, bye," Kagome waved at Sango. Sango waved back and left. But she didn't see Kagome not leave the building.  
  
Sango was on her way to Miroku's and talking to Inu-yasha when she remembered her math book was at school.  
  
"Guys, I'll be right back, don't wait for me," Sango said and ran back to the school. Luckily Miroku's was 1 block from the school so it only took 5 minutes to walk there. Sango got her book, and stuffed it into her backpack when she heard something in the auditorium. She saw the lights were on dimly, so she went to see who was hear this time. It WAS after all 4:27. Sango reached the door, and hid behind the chairs. * Kagome? * Sango thought. She was hunched over something, and all of a sudden some music started to play. Kagome was starting to talk/ sing something loudly.  
  
After all you put me through You'd think I despise you But in the end, I wanna thank you 'Cause you make me that much stronger  
  
It was beautiful, and she wasn't even singing! Yet.  
  
When I, thought I knew you Thinking that you were true I guess I, I couldn't trust Called your bluff, time is up 'Cause I've had enough You were, there by my side Always down for the ride But your, joy ride just came down in flames 'Cause your greed sold me out of shame  
  
Kagome was dancing and singing to the song fighter. She was pouring out the words. When she first heard this song she thought that someone had stolen her feelings and turned them into words. Sango's heart was beating fast. * Kagome knows the words by heart, and she sings it BETTER then Christina! *  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating You probably think that I hold resentment for you But, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you  
  
Kagome stopped singing because she heard a heartbeat. She angrily stopped the cd and walked to where Sango was. Sango's head popped up scaring the stuff out of Kagome.  
  
"OMG! Where in the world did you learn to sing like that? " Sango said. Kagome blushed. "You have to be in our band! I stick! Plus I could use another girl..." Sango was rambling.  
  
' Who is in the band?" Kagome asked. "Is it Miroku and Inu-yasha and you?" Sango nodded her head. Kagome sighed deeply. "Sure, when can I try out?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled at her. "Right Now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DID YOU LIKE??????? WELL, R&R PLEASE!!!!!!! THIS WAS SOOOO LONG!!!!!! HI YA!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE WRITING!!! AND I WAS BOARD!!!!!!!! I AM GETTING THE GOOD CHARLOTTE CD TOMORROW!!!!!!! OR TODAY!!!!!!!!! YA!!!!!!!!! WEEL, R&R THIS PLEASE! HERE YA GO!!!!!!!! OH, AND YES THIS IS PG13 FOR POTTY MOUTHS. WELL, PART POTTY MOUTH, LIKE THIS...  
  
EX. "Why the %&#^ is she hear?" SEE!!!!!! 


	3. The Song

The Song  
  
"Right now! %&#^ you. I didn't think it would be so soon!" Kagome cursed. Sango smiled.  
  
"Come on, the guys are waiting for me, and soon you," Sango said. The two girls rode on Kagome's bike to Miroku's house. The guys had the garage door open, so they saw the girls go into the driveway. They saw who it was and ran over.  
  
"Like the bike, where did ya, OW!" Miroku said. He touched the bike and Kagome hit his head. She snickered at his plead.  
  
"No one touches the bike, not even my brother can," Kagome said calmly.  
  
"I was at the school when," Sango began but was interrupted by someone.  
  
"Why the %&#^ is she hear?" Inu-yasha yelled at Sango.  
  
"Dumb*$$, I was getting to that point. I was at the school when I heard Kagome in the auditorium. I caught her singing to herself and she was really good. Sooooo, I thought that she could try out! She is really good. Give her a try, please" Sango begged. Inu-yasha said heck no, the same time Miroku said oh ya. They glared.  
  
"Sango and I want her to, so that is 2 against 1, so she can. Kagome, go over to the mike. Tell us the song and well be able to play it on the guitar if you need us to." Miroku said, gesturing to the mike. Inu-yasha growled, Kagome growled back. Kagome stood by the mike and picked up the guitar by it.  
  
"I can play the guitar myself, Sango, you have heard this so, you don't have to listen. " Kagome said. Sango smiled and nodded. Kagome tested it to make sure it was in tune and began to sing/ talk.  
  
After all you put me through You'd think I despise you But in the end, I wanna thank you 'Cause you make me that much stronger  
  
When I, thought I knew you Thinking that you were true I guess I, I couldn't trust Called your bluff, time is up 'Cause I've had enough You were, there by my side Always down for the ride But your, joy ride just came down in flames 'Cause your greed sold me out of shame  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating You probably think that I hold resentment for you But, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you 'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Never saw it coming All of your backstabbing Just so you could cash in On a good thing before I realized your game I heard you're going round Playing the victim now But don't even begin Feeling I'm the one to blame 'Cause you dug your own grave  
  
After all of the fights and the lies Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore No more, oh no, it's over 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now And never back down So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker It makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
How could this man I thought I knew Turn out to be unjust, so cruel Could only see the good in you Pretended not to see the truth You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself Through living in denial But in the end you'll see You won't stop me  
  
I am a fighter and I I ain't goin' stop There is no turning back I've had enough  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Thought I would forget But I remember I remember I'll remember, I'll remember  
  
Thought I would forget But I remember I remember I'll remember, I'll remember  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Kagome stopped singing. She dropped the guitar on her side. She looked up for the first time. Sango was smiling, but the boys, well, they were DEAD! Their mouths were open, and they were almost off of the sofa. Kagome walked up to tem and went on her knees.  
  
"You can stop staring, and close your mouths, you have chips in them and it is %&#^ing disgusting." Kagome yelled to them. They fell off of the sofa. Kagome and Sango starting laughing hysterically. Kagome looked at her watch.  
  
" S&!$, I gotta go, Sota is gonna kill me if I'm not there before he is, tell me what ya think tomorrow, bye," Kagome yelled at them. She hopped on her bike and went off to her house. Sango had an evil smile on her face.  
  
"So, I am guessing that she is in, well, might as well get started at her shirt." Sango said. She walked home leaving two stunned boys.  
  
"MAN, Kagome is on FIRE, "Miroku said loudly. Inu-yasha slapped him on the head, but he couldn't help smile at the comment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YA, I KNOW. THIS IS NOT THAT LONG, BUT THE SONG MAKES IT SEEM LONG!!!! HEHE! WELL, GOOD NIGHT. * YAWN * I AM SOOOOOO TIERD, AND IT IS ONLY 8:40!!!!!! WELL, I MIGHT WRITE MORE TOMORROW!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Don't Cry

HI!!!!!!!!!!!! I FEEL SOOOOOOOOO LOVED!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! LETS SEEEEEEEEEEE, SHOULD I??? YES!!!!!!!! OK.  
  
DISCLAIMER ~ I DON'T OWN INU-YAHSA AND THE GANG but I do own something else beside myself!!!!!! The song!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes people I created this song. It is 100% from me! Even the tune is me!!!!!!!! Ya!!!!!!! The chorus is fast except the last two lines, and the verses are not fast. Ok! Tell me what you think!!!!!  
  
Don't Cry  
  
Kagome parked her bike and was greeted by Sango. Kagome turned around to greet her, but came face to face with a t-shirt that said 'Shikon' on it. Kagome's eyes became wide and her breathing stopped.  
  
"Am, am I in the band?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled and nodded her head. The two did a little dance before they realized that people were staring. They blushed and went into the building. They sat down with Inu-yasha and Miroku and started talking. Kagome looked at her schedule. P.E was first period today. Her ears twitched as she heard what they were doing today in p.e. Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha had P.E with her. The bell rang and the friends walked to the P.E room. Along the wall were weapons. There were swords, chains with blades, boomerangs, and bows and arrows. The girls got into their gym clothes. Kagome was wearing short shorts that were black, and a silver tank top that said 'I'm no slut' on it and Sango was wearing black shorts that said 'kiss my @$$' and had a large lip print, and a red tank top. The girls sat by a large mat in the middle of the room. Then the guys got in.  
  
"Ok lady and gents, today we will be using weapons like we have been using for the past week. Remember, these ARE not real. These are plastic. I will call you up, go get your weapon, then you will fight." The teacher said. Everyone got up and grabbed a weapon.  
  
"Ok, when I call your name, go up on the mates and begin when I say so. Oh, Kagome Higurashi, you will not be..." The teacher could not finish because Kagome said something.  
  
"Look, I can, if I can't fail me, got it?" Kagome said with attitude.  
  
"Sango and Kagura, your first, then I want...how about...Inu-yasha and Kikyo." The teacher said. Inu-yasha gulped, Sango smiled, Kagura snickered, and Kikyo frowned. Kikyo went to the teacher and nodded then left.  
  
"Ok, change of plans, after Sango and Kagura, it will be Inu-yasha and Kagome." The teacher nodded and the two on the mate fought. Kagura had a fan. Little use that had. Sango's boomerang knocked down Kagura. The two walked off. Inu-yasha and Kagome smiled and walked on. The teacher blew her whistle and the two started. Inu-yasha lashed at her with his sword. Kagome ducked and feel to her side, on purpose. She kicked Inu-yasha behind his knee, causing his legs two bend a little. Kagome smiled. She then thrust her legs at his ankles. Inu-yasha was down. But not for long. Kagome had gotten up and ran, smiling. She then did a form for a handstand, but then turned her body. She then fell on her legs and was now looking at Inu- yasha. He had watched her do all of this. She went to the wall as Inu-yasha got up. Kagome grabbed a bow and a pack of suction tipped arrows. Inu-yasha charged at her. Kagome meanwhile was stringing the bow with an arrow.  
  
"You think an arrow is going to get me to lose?" Inu-yasha yelled at her as she ran passed him. The two stopped at the end of the mate, looking at each other. Kagome raised it and it began to glow, but only so slightly that she and Inu-yasha could see it.  
  
"You moron, I'M PART MIKO!" Kagome growled, then let her arrow go. She gasped at what it might do. She had gotten angry, she hadn't meant her miko power to get out! She watched the now blue glowing arrow pierce where Inu- yasha's heart was. He feel back, but then got up.  
  
"YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!! THAT HURT!!!!!!! YOU ARE SOOOOOOO LUCKY THAT IT DID NOT PIERCE MY SKIN!!!!! I CANT GET THE %$@ %^#$ ARROW OFF!!!" Inu-yasha yelled trying to pull the arrow off. Kagome snickered. She reached for the purified arrow and touched it. It dissolved in her hands. Kagome went to the dressing room, and grabbed her stuff and called out for Sango.  
  
"See you in a few, bye" Kagome yelled to her. She left everyone staring at the doorway. Kagome went to the lunchroom and got in line.  
  
A few minutes later Sango came to Kagome. She was drinking a soda and had a piece of pizza in her hand.  
  
"You won't guess who is coming?" Sango taunted. Kagome looked behind her to see Kouga coming. Kagome frowned then smiled. She put her pizza down and took out her guitar.  
  
"Oi, babe, heard you kicked mutt-face's @$$! That's why you're my woman." Kouga said and smiled when he saw Kagome smile.  
  
"Kouga dear?" Kagome said with flowers in the back round. Then it turns into flames. "Shut the $^#& up!" She yelled, then slapped him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that day~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group was in Miroku's garage. They needed to practice some new songs because it was he first rehearsal for Kagome.  
  
"What song Inu-yasha?" Sango asked picking up her bass guitar. Inu-yasha slung his guitar on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't Cry." Was all that Inu-yasha said. Kagome had practiced all the songs because Sango had given her copies to practice when she tried out. Kagome nodded and put her in a ponytail. She took her guitar. Miroku started to play the drums and Sango began to play her bass. Then Inu-yasha and Kagome came in with their guitar. Kagome started to sing slowly.  
  
"My someone, My only one, Why did you leave me standing there? My someone, My only one, Tell me did you ever love me? And if you, eeeevvveeerrr did, Why didn't you come back to meeee?  
  
(Sango)  
  
La la la laaaaaa La la la laaaaaa La la la la la la la laaaaaaaaa  
  
(Inu-yasha)  
  
My darling, My only one, Wait for me cause I'll be back for you, My darling, My only one, Wait for me, And if I leave you behind, Don't be alone, Remember I'll always love you!!!!!! So  
  
(Both)  
  
Don't cry, Don't cry, Baby, Don't cry for me. Don't cry, Don't cry, Baby, Don't cry for me.  
  
(Inu-yasha) Am I really worth the tears that you shed?  
  
(Kagome) Am I really worth your life that you gave? To protect me,  
  
(Sango) Protect me,  
  
(Both) Don't cry, Don't cry, Baby, Don't cry for me. Don't cry, Don't cry, Baby, Don't cry for me.  
  
(Miroku) Don't cry  
  
(Kagome) Don't cry, Don't cry, Baby, I won't cry for you!  
  
(Sango) I love you, I love you, La la la, I love you!  
  
(Both) Don't cry, Don't cry, Baby, Don't cry for me. Don't cry, Don't cry, Baby, Don't cry for me  
  
(Inu-yasha) I'll be back for you, I promise you, I love youuuuuuuuu.  
  
The song ended. Inu-yasha hated love songs, and this one wasn't their style. But, everyone needs at least one love song. Miroku didn't have a large part because he couldn't sing that well. Sango, well, he had a perfect part. Kagome loved her part. But Inu-yasha, no no. He hated love songs!  
  
"That was sooooooo good! OMG! Kagome, you sound so pretty!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Thanks, you were really good to Sango!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
* Women* Inu-yasha thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DID YOU LIKE?????????????? I LIKED!!!!!!!!! MY ORIGINSL VERSION OF THE SONG WAS FAST, BUT I ONLY HAD THE CHOUIR! SO, THERE YOU HAVE YOUR SONG. THIS IS SLOW, EXEPT MAYBE THE ENDING. O WELL. THINK OF IT AS YOU WANT TO. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	5. Girl Rocker

HI YA'LL!!!!!! OMG! I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT HAS BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! OH, AND I LOVE WRITING SONGS SOOO MUCH, THERE MIGHT BE MORE! * SQUEL! * CAN YOU NOT WAIT!!!!!!!! WELL, HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!!! OH, I'M SOO EMBARREST!!!!!! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE LOVE SONGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Girl Rocker  
  
The gang was on a sofa drinking soda and playing Nintendo 64. It was a racing game and Inu-yasha was winning. Like always. Kagome didn't like playing so she watched from a side humming to herself. Suddenly Sango got lighting, and laughing evilly, and turned everyone SMALL! She ran over Inu- yasha, making him as flat as a pancake, and went into first. (You are all dumb if you don't know what game... I over estimated you, bakas, their playing Mario cart. There, happy!!!!) In the end, Sango won with Miroku in second. Inu-yasha cursed at Sango and demanded a redo. No go though. Kagome was bored and wanted to sing. It helped clear her mind.  
  
"Hey, guys, can we sing already?" Kagome asked yelling over them. She sighed getting the answer ' NO!'  
  
"Bye, see you later." Kagome said, and then left the garage. It was a 6- minute walk from Miroku's house to hers. She wanted to change into something more comfortable, then go to the park and make a quick few extra bucks. She got to the house and went to her room, ignoring the calls from her mother. She looked though the closet and found her outfit. A pair of black hipsters that had a few chains on the side, a red tank top, and a black, long sleeved cover shirt that was almost all holes. She put a large red dragon fly necklace on and a few silver bracelets on. She put her mascara on heavily and some red eye shadow on. She ran out the door with her red electric guitar. Kagome raced to the park loving the wind in her hair. She now had red tipped hair and she tipped her ears with red also. She got looks from people, but she was used to it. She stopped bye a tree and sat down in the shade. She opened the case and took out the red gleaming guitar. She hummed a little getting the tune right. Hey, a girl needs some extra cash! She started singing.  
  
I'm getting tired, Don't look at me, I'm not the kind of girl, who gets pushed around, I'm the kind of girl who pushes you, And hurts your feelings, The kind of girl who plays with your heart,  
  
I'm a girl rocker, Not a stalker, With a walker, 'cause I can run! Just a hottie, With a body, Made of steel, I'm a girl rocker, Not a stalker, With a walker, 'cause I can run! Just a hottie, With a body, Made of steel, Just don't look at me  
  
By this time Kagome had at lest 10 bucks n her case AND a crowd! She started singing the next verse.  
  
You might think I look like a sweet innocent little girl, But until you get to know me, I'M, A LITTLE DEVIL!  
  
Just a girl rocker, Not a stalker, With a walker, 'cause I can run! Just a hottie, With a body, Made of steel, I'm a girl rocker, Not a stalker, With a walker, 'cause I can run! Just a hottie, With a body, Made of steel, Just don't look at me  
  
A while ago, I might have been innocent, But growing up, It can change your life forever! It did for me!  
  
(quietly)  
  
I'm a girl rocker, Not a stalker, With a walker, 'cause I can run! Just a hottie, With a body, Made of steel,  
  
(Loud!) A girl rocker, Not a stalker, With a walker, 'cause I can run! Just a hottie, With a body, Made of steel, Just don't look at me! I'm a girl rocker, Not a stalker, With a walker, 'cause I can run! Just a hottie, With a body, Made of steel, Just don't look at me  
  
Kagome finished with a lot of applause, AND 20 DOLLARS! Life was good! She packed things up and started to walk back to Miroku's when a man, about 22 stopped her. He had long silver hair, and smelled like * Demon* Kagome thought and backed away a little. He looked a little like Inu-yasha, only a lot older.  
  
"You're a really good singer, here's my card." He said. Kagome read it. She looked up, and saw that he was gone. She put the little slip of paper in a pocket, and went to Miroku's, running.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE!!!!! OH, AND THAT SONG WAS DEDICATED TO BRIAN. THERE, NO MORE LOVE SONGS FOR ME!!!!!!!! THE SONG GOES REALLY! FAST!!!!!!! WELL, G2G! HOPE YOU AL LIKED IT!!!!!! 


	6. Surprise Visit

WEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOOOOOOOO MANY REVIEWS IN 24 HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!! OH, AND KAGOMEFAN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, (WENEVER IT IS) HERE IS YOUR SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Surprise Visit

Kagome was running freely. Guitar in hand, 20 dollars and a piece of paper in pocket, and happy thoughts. She got to Miroku's and sweat dropped. They were STILL playing Nintendo! Kagome dropped next to Sango and sighed. They probably didn't even notice she was gone. Her ears twitched, and she sat up straight. I know that smell! Kagome thought. She growled, and non-to lady like. Everyone looked at her, then Inu-yasha's ears tweaked. Kagome slowly walked to the end of the garage. Her eyes went wide. Things that Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha had never seen in Kagome's eyes were there. Fear, anger, and hate. She whimpered quietly, yet loud enough for the gang to hear. She ran next to Sango, and hugged her knees. She kept muttering ' not him, no, not now.' Over and over again. A man with long black hair came to a stop at the end of the driveway. He slowly turned his head, and Kagome and the man made eye contact. A smile spread across his lips, Sending shivers down everyone's back. The Mario cart music played in the back round. They had been in bowsers castle, so the music was perfect! Sango put an arm around Kagome, and Miroku and Inu-yasha stepped up.

"Who are you and what do you want." Inu-yasha spoke, growling. He was a demon, or a half demon. He couldn't tell. The man's smile faded and he spoke.

"I've come to see my Kagome, I'm ..." The man didn't finish because Kagome stood up, anger and hatred replaced fear, though there was some fear.

"I am NOT and never was yours NARAKU!" Kagome screamed out. "We made that clear a long time ago ba%&#!!!" Kagome was shaking with rage by now.

"Kagome, you've changed, you never swore before," Naraku said. "And you are a punk now? I liked it better when you were prep."

"Shut Up!" Kagome said holding her head. Her ears were twitching a lot now. "I never wanted to see you again!" Kagome yelled. He took a step closer and Kagome whimpered. Inu-yasha stepped in his way. "Inu-yasha, get out of the way, this is between him and me." Kagome said, shakily. She stood up and facing him, began to sing.

Do you know how much, you changed my world?

You picked me up,

Then slammed me back down.

It gave you pleasure to see me in pain,

So I ended it long ago,

Now I got no where to run,

No where to hide,

So I'll tell you what I should have told you,

A long time ago!

No longer do I weep over you,

'cause I'm strong, and I got friends,

You hurt me,

I still got the scars,

Some you can see,

You said that you were my only friend,

But that was a lie,

A deceitful lie,

And I got plenty more to tell you...

You said you loved me,

Said I made a great prep,

Ya said I was beautiful,

Said that you were my only friend,

Said you loved me,

Now I'm the one telling you off.

I love,

I love my friends,

I hate,

I hate you,

You lied,

You lied to me,

Now I'm,

I'm the one lying to you,

You said you loved me,

Said I made a great prep,

Ya said I was beautiful,

Said that you were my only friend,

Said you loved me,

Now I'm the one telling you off.

I hope that you go to hell,

I feel sorry for all the girls you meet,

And I wish that you'd go away!

You said you loved me,

Said I made a great prep,

Ya said I was beautiful,

Said that you were my only friend,

Said you loved me,

Now I'm the one telling you off

And I just got something to say,

I just got something to say,

And I just got something to say,

I HATE YOU!!!!!!!

Kagome finished the song, then sat down on the couch. Sango stared at her with amazement. Never hade she heard Kagome sing with so much hatred! Naraku looked amazed. He smiled, then walked away, but said loud enough for them to hear...

"Watch your back. You WILL be mine again." And with that he disappeared in a dark cloud of purple smoke. Kagome looked up with blood shot eyes. Then her eyes widened as the words sank into her, and she passed out.

I KNOW I SHOULD STOP, BUT... AHHHHHHH, YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!!! DOGES FLYING FRUIT I WONT STOP, I WONT!!!

Kagome woke up slowly. Her eyelids fluttered open. Her ears twitched, causing screams of joy.

"Kagome's awake, Miroku, Inu-yasha, Kagome is awake!" Sango yelled at the boys who were sleeping. Kagome got up, and put a hand to her head. She looked at her hand, because it tickled. She sat up straight now after seeing her claws slowly sink down! Not wanting anyone to know her one secret, she jumped up, and ran out as fast as she could. She got to her house in 1 minute, and her transformation completed. She ran to her room and shut the door. Her once midnight black hair was now a dull black. She no longer and dog ears, but normal ones. She didn't have claws, but she did have long nails. She got to her bed and laid down, not wanting to get into her pj's. After a few minutes she did get into her pj's. A pair of black silk boxers that went down to her knees, and had lips all over them. A black silk top that was tight and a tank with a giant lip on them and the words ' I am lovely' completed the outfit. She hopped into her bed, and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Little did she know about the stalker that had entered the house and coming to HER room.

HEHE. THIS IS PROBIBLY WORS A SPOT THEN THE OTHER!!!!!!!!!! OH, AND THE SONG IS DEDICATED TO KAGOMEFAN, SORRY IF IT ISN'T THE KIND OF SONG YOU WANTED, BUT IT WAS IN THERE AND YOU DID WANT A SONG DEDICATED TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Hurting

(((In 2004)))

HI PEOPLE! OK, MUST EXPLAIN SOMETHING. THIS IS TO love-hina-4-eva THE REASON THE BAD WORDS ARE SYMBOLS IS BECAUSE I STARTED THIS DAMN FIC WHEN I WAS 11! I DIDN'T SWEAR THEN!AND I STARTED TO POST ONLY THIS YEAR! I DIDN'T WANT TO CHANGE THE OWRDS CUZ I CAN BE LAZY! YOU PROBIBLY AREN'T READING THIS SINCE YOU SAID YOU HATED IT, AND QUESS WHAT, I HATE IT TOO, BUT I CONTINUE IT BECAUSE LOTS OF PEOPLE DO LIKE IT, SO GET THAT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULL! (ALSO, MY WRITING SUCKED BACK THEN, SO EXCUSES ME IF I WASN'T THE BEST WRITER IN THE WORLD.)

(((In 2005)))

Oh god, so sorry for not updating in forever! Ok, I really hate this fic so much, but I'm updating this for my faithful reviewers. I did this chapter a LONG time ago, so excuse me if it isn't the best thing in the world.

Hurting 

Kagome cried and cried. Memories came flooding into her head about last night. Her parents weren't home as usual. She was sleeping when, when she woke up. Naraku had come. He said he had a present for her. It wasn't her kind of present though. Her body hurt. She was human last night and couldn't do anything. She felt wrong, not right. She shuttered. The phone rang, scaring her. She sniffed and picked it up.

" Hello," Kagome answered.

" Kagome, hi, it's Sango! Meet us at the mall, kay?" Sango said.

" Hi…ok…be there soon." Kagome said and hung up. She took a shower and got dressed. All her long sleeved shirts were in the attic because it was winter so she wore a jacket over a plain black shirt. She grabbed a few dollars and rode her motorcycle to the mall to meet the gang. When she got there her eyes were dry and weren't red anymore. She got in and met them at Hot Topic. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she felt like everyone was looking at her. She stopped in front of the building when someone torched her shoulder. She grabbed the hand and pulled the person over her shoulder and onto the ground.

" Inu-yasha, I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else." Kagome said helping him up. Sango and Miroku came next to him in a flash.

" What was that all about, do you do that to everyone who touches you?" Inu-yasha screamed at her. Kagome glared at him.

" Can we just shop." She said very melancholy. Miroku was scared to touch her rear end 'cause she would flip him. Her black ears hung low on her head the whole day. At about 4 o-clock they went to Miroku's garage. Inu-yasha had put up with Kagome for long enough. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towered him.

" Let go of me!" Kagome said sounding scared.

"Tell me what is wrong!" Inu-yasha demanded. Kagome bit him hard and he let go. She ran to Sango and hit behind her.

" Kagome, can you please tell us what is wrong, were getting worried about you." Sango said softly comforting her friend. Kagome started to cry.

" Human…Naraku…hurting" Kagome stuttered. Inu-yasha pulled her to her feet and started shaking her.

" Tell us what he did to you!" he yelled at her. Kagome's eyes widened at how much he was hurting her. Fear was in her eyes as well as hurt.

" Inu-yasha, stop it you're hurting her." Sango yelled at him. He let go and she dropped to her knees.

" I was human last night. Naraku knew. Took advantage." Kagome stuttered. Sango's eyes widened and she immediately went to her friend's side. Tears penetrated her eyes at her friends sorrow. Miroku's hand went to his mouth and Inu-yasha sank to his knees.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I didn't know." Inu-yasha said quietly. Kagome's head was in her hands. Inu-yasha stood up and started walking out of the garage when a hand on the shoulder stopped him. He turned around to see Kagome.

" Where are you going?" She whimpered. Inu-yasha smiled ever so slightly.

" Hunting." Was all he said, and then he took off. Kagome's eyes widened at what he said. ' Hunting.' It echoed in her head. She shuttered at the thought. He deserves it her head said. But her heart said no one deserves it she closed her eyes and fainted as Sango and Miroku rushed to her side.

I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! I DON'T WRITE LEMONS SO I DIDN'T ADD ANYTHING. THAT IS PROBIBLY THE ONLY THING YOU WILL GET OUT OF ME THAT IS R RATED! NEVER AGAIN! THIS IS SAD SO NO FLAMES! R&R PLEASE!


	8. Kikyo

HI IT'S MEEEEEEEEE! I WANNA SAY THAT THE JAPANESE WORDS ARE AT THE BOTTEM, DON'T WORRY!

Kikyo

It had been 4 months since that awful day. Kagome had grown some bit and was now doing things again. Naraku, had not been seen for a while. Inu-yasha was out for months and still could not get him. The gang was in the garage doing what, well, none other then playing Nintendo! This time Kagome was playing. This is the score.

Kagome 3 wins

Inu-yasha 2 wins

Sango 1 win

Miroku A bash on the head and no wins!

Ok, Miroku was unconscious the entire time, but still.

" Ok, I'm getting bored. Can we PLEASE rehearse a song?" Kagome asked. She had been playing for hours. She put her controller down and went to the mirror to fix her hair. Though she wouldn't show it, she was still torn on the inside. (SORRY, IT'S ME… JUST REMEMBER THAT LINE! BACK TO THE SHOW, I MEAN FIC! ) She picked up her guitar and started strumming on it. The only thing was that she couldn't think of a song that matched her mood! She looked around the room hoping to see something that she could sing about. Nothing. Oh well, maybe later. There was one thing on her mind right now.

" Hey, I'm gonna go get some food, anyone wanna come with me? Want anything?" Kagome asked. Sango paused the game and thought.

" I want a big Mac and a coke. Inu-yasha?" Sango asked.

" Ditto, Miroku?"

" Nothing. Trying to cut back!" Miroku said. Everyone sweat dropped. Miroku was always there to lighten the mood. Kagome hopped out of the garage and closed the door. She made 3 steps when she ran into someone.

" Sorry, my bad." She said. ' Who says 'my bad'?' thought Kagome. She jumped on her baby and rode away thinking about that girl.

Kagome got back, arms full of food. She smiled a lot because she got Miroku stuff even though he said he didn't want anything. He is complicated. If you don't get him something, he will say ' why didn't you get me something' and make you feel bad. If you get him something, he will make you feel bad by saying ' you shouldn't have gotten me anything, I really don't want it,' and he won't eat it. So, if you play his game and go ' I didn't get you anything,' he will try making you feel bad, but you won't 'cause you got him something. THEN you offer someone an extra Mac and Miroku will go, ' can I have it,' but you'll go ' No, you said you didn't want anything to start with.' And he will beg and plead. Then the score will be Kagome: 1 Miroku: 0. (Confusing Ne?) she walked up the stone steps and into the garage. She put the stuff down, not noticing what was going on, and stood next to Sango. She looked the way she was looking and dropped the soda on the ground. The girl was on top of Inu-yasha on the couch, kissing! Tears welded up inside her eyes. Inu-yasha some tears and looked over to she Kagome, crying. He heard a whisper come from Kagome mouth, the words rang inside of his head like an echo. ' Doushite, doushite Inu-yasha?' Kagome ran and unconsciously grabbed her guitar. Sango ran after her, but Kagome used her hanyou power and was to fast for her. Inu-yasha, meanwhile, was pushing Kikyo off of him. Now he smelled like her. Shiver Kagome probably hated him know. ' Wait, why am I thinking that?' he pushed Kikyo out the door and thought of something to say.

" Kagome, matte!" Sango yelled. She slowed down, trying to think where she would go. ' The park'. Something tugged at her to go to the park. She ran in the direction of the park and was there in no time at all. There, on the bench, was Kagome. Ears drooped and crying in her knees. Sango went over to her, startling Kagome.

" What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Sango put her arm around Kagome but she took it off when Kagome yell " Hanashite."

" Dajobu desuka?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head no and Sango got up.

" Doushite, why am I doing this? It's not like I like him." Kagome asked. Sango started to walk but stopped a few feet away. An eerie breeze swept by them, then, Sango answered loud enough for her to hear.

" You're right, you don't like him." walk a little " You love him." Sango said, then she was gone. Kagome sat there thinking about things.

" I got what I wanted, an idea for a song." Kagome said bitterly, then she began to strum on her guitar and sang.

I thought I saw a man brought to life

he was warm he came around like he was dignified

he showed me what it was to cry

Well you couldn't be that man I adored

you don't seem to know - or seem to care what your heart is for

I don't know him anymore

there's nothing where he used to lie

my conversation has run dry

that's what's goin' on

nothing's fine

I'm torn

She thought about him as she sang some more. Unknown to her and Sango (she was listing and watching) Inu-yasha had come to say sorry.

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel

I'm cold and I am shamed

lying naked on the floor

illusion never changed

into something real

I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn

you're a little late

I'm already torn

so I guess the fortune teller's right

I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light

but you crawled beneath my veins and now I don't care,

I have no luck

I don't miss it all that much

there's just so many things

that I can't touch

I'm torn

Inu-yasha was listing to the words. He smelt the saltiness of her tears, and the agony of her heart.

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel

I'm cold and I am shamed

lying naked on the floor

illusion never changed

into something real

I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn

you're a little late

I'm already torn

there's nothing where he used to lie

my inspiration has run dry

that's what's goin' on

nothing's right I'm torn…

Well, Miroku wanted to join the party, so, he came and is now listing to Kagome's song of tragedy.

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel

I'm cold and I am shamed

lying naked on the floor

illusion never changed

into something real

I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn

I'm all out of faith,

This is how I feel

I'm cold and I am shamed

Bound and broken on the floor

you're a little late

I'm already torn

Torn…

Kagome finished and Miroku and Sango high tailed it outta there, but Inu-yasha was hypnotized.

" Yurushite kudasai Kagome" Inu-yasha whispered to her. Then, without looking back, he left.

Yes, I'm full of sad news! Oh, here are the words translated.

Hanashite let go (of me)

Yurushite kudasai please forgive me

Matte wait

Dajobu desuka are you ok?

Doushite why?

Baka idiot

Got it! Now you know lots of words! Well, I gotta go, it's late, plus I gotta take a shower 'cause my oneechan is being a big baka!


End file.
